Immortal partners
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: It's been three years since the death of William Herondale. His wife Tessa may just be moving on. Tessa loves Magnus, Magnus loves Tessa. What happen when one night Magnus goes to comfort Tessa after she awakens from a nightmare and they both confess their feelings? Better summary inside and it's a lot better than it sounds! please read and let me know what you think!


**Hey guys, so this story is set a while after Will dies and Tessa stays with Magnus. After I read TID I really shipped Magnus X Tessa, I don't know why, I just did and still do. Of course I still ship Wessa, Jessa and Malec, but I ship this too. So I decided to do a story where Magnus and Tessa love eacother but Magnus doesn't know Tessa loves him and Tessa doesn't know he loves her, but one night when Tessa awakens from a nightmare and Magnus goes to comfort her, all is confessed. I hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Oh PS. The name of this story is 'Immortal partners' Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Confessions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Third person's P.O.V.**

Magnus hears a scream from the living room where Tessa is. He leaps out of bed and rushes to her. He finds her sitting up on the mattress sobbing into her knees. He sits beside her and places a hand on her back.

"Tessa." He whispers. She looks up, tears swimming in her big grey eyes and tears streaming down her beautiful face. It breaks Magnus' heart seeing the girl he loves in such a state.

She collapses sobbing into Magnus' chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Magnus puts his arms around her and leans his head against hers.

"The first one is always the hardest." He whispers rubbing her back. Tessa sniffles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"The first what?" She asks quietly.

"The first death of the person you love, it gets easier." He whispers.

"It doesn't feel like it will." She whispers. Magnus pulls Tessa closer to him and places a kiss to her soft brown hair.

"It does Tess, believe me." He says.

"You've never called me that before." She says quietly, baffling Magnus.

"Called you what?" He asks.

"'Tess'. You've always called me 'Tessa' or 'Theresa' but never 'Tess'." She says.

"I guess we're getting closer then." He whispers. Tessa lets out a small laugh.

"Magnus can I tell you something?" Tessa asks.

"Of course you can." He says.

"I've completely given up on my wish to be mortal and die with Will, I know it's not going to happen, I know it's impossible. I think I'm coming to terms with Will's death. Now I wish I could find someone who loves me who's immortal, I know it seems horrible to be wishing that 3 years after your husband has died but I'm never going to be reunited with him, and I don't want to spend forever alone or going from mortal spouse to spouse, I'm not like that. I really just want to find an immortal partner." Tessa says. All this breaks Magnus' heart as he so desperately wants to be with Tessa, but he knows she doesn't feel the same way.

"I don't think it's horrible to think that Tess, I think it's healthy and normal." Magnus whispers. The two warlocks sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes and Magnus gets lost in his thoughts, but is still aware when Tessa says.

"It's really all I want."

"Maybe you will find an immortal partner, sooner than you think." Magnus says, not paying attention to what he is saying.

"How?" She whispers.

"You can be with me." Magnus whispers. He freezes as he realises what he just said.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asks looking up at him. Magnus sighs; he knows he's going to have to confess his feelings to Tessa.

"I love you Tessa, from the minute I laid eyes on you I have loved you and I've always wanted to be with you." He says. Tessa looks into his beautiful cat eyes for a while before whispering.

"I love you too." This shocks Magnus. He was so sure she didn't recuperate his feelings for him.

"You do?" He asks. Tessa nods.

"For a long time I have, I've just been too scared to say anything." She whispers. Magnus smiles broadly at her and she smiles back.

Magnus looks into Tessa's beautiful grey eyes for a few minutes before he leans in and softly captures her lips with his. Tessa's breathe catches in her throat but she begins to kiss Magnus back. After a minute or so Magnus runs his tongue over Tessa's bottom lip. She eagerly opens her mouth and Magnus slips his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes they break apart and Magnus leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you Theresa Gay." he whispers. Tessa smiles softly.

"I love you too Magnus Bane." She says. Magnus softly presses his lips to hers. A few minutes later they briefly break apart and Magnus stands up, pulling Tessa up with him. He then presses his lips to hers once again and wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her into his room. He gently lays her on her back on his bed and they continue to passionately kiss. After a few minutes they break apart and Magnus lies down beside Tessa and intertwines his hand with hers. She smiles softly at him and he presses his lips to hers.

"Theresa Gray, will you be my immortal partner?" Magnus whispers. Tessa smiles broadly at him and nods.

"Yes." She whispers. Magnus smiles and presses his lips to hers.

"I love you Tessa." He says.

"I love you too Magnus." She says.

That night Magnus falls asleep with Tessa in his arms, her warm back pressed up against his stomach, his arms wrapped around her and one hand holding hers. Never in his 600 years of life had Magnus Bane been as happy as he is at this moment in time, he has found someone who truly loves him, he is finally with the girl he's loved for so many years. For the first time in his life he is truly happy.

**Ok so slight OCC-ness but otherwise I think it went well! What do you think? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, thanks! **


End file.
